Squeak Squad Baby Macdonald
Squeak Squad Baby Macdonald is the fourteenth baby einstein episode which was released on 2009. Notes * This Is The First episode To include Dark Pantria, Gordon Shumway, SMG3, and Dark Elline. * This Is The Second episode to have the song "Old MacDonald Had A Farm". First was Neighborhood Animals. * The Puppet Show "Sound Choir" is a reference to the THX Logo * This Is The Second Episode To Have "Snowbird in the Ashbank". The first was Baby Santa's Music Box. Plot * The episode begins as Dark Pantria wakes up, sees the sun, and crows as the opening credits roll (Snowbird on the Ashbank; Traditional Appalachian) * Dark Pantria appears, sees a haystack move, wakes Tex The Robot, clucks, then Tex bursts out of the hay and DP walks off * A toy tractor is shown twice. * Gordon Shumway appears and rings a triangle. * Farm montage is shown (Old MacDonald Had a Farm instrumental; Traditional). * Gordon Shumway appears, pulls a string out of a box, and the box inflates into a barn. * The Farm: barn, windmill, hay, tractor, and fields. * A farm montage is shown (Symphony No. 5, Movement 1; Schubert). ** Art: Homestead II by Karen Dupre. * Gordon Shumway appears, sniffs some hay, and then sneezes it away. * Matilda and Stella play in a flower field * An animal gear set is shown. * Gordon Shumway, Dark Elline, and Dark Pantria appear. They each make their noises, this backfires when DP coughs, so Gordon gets him a bottle and spritzes his mouth. This makes him feel better, and he crows with the rest of the animals. * Animals on the Farm: rooster, chickens, horses, pigs, sheep, and cows. * Old Macdonald music video (Old MacDonald Had a Farm; Traditional). * When the chicken verse ends, Dark Pantria pushes the previous clip beside ** Art: A Farmyard in Hertfordshire by Henry Brittan Willis. ** Jay Jake and Jim slide down a slide into mud, but Jay is initially reluctant to do so, but slides in anyway (The Happy Farmer; Schumann). ** Gordon Shumway teaches 2 Hatchlings the Melmacian Mating Call * A toy farmer rides a toy horse. * Gordon Shumway drives a tractor. * Planting the fields: growing, watering, planting, and plowing. * Planting the fields montage is shown (Voices of Spring Waltz; Strauss) ** Art: Beauty and Flower by Ellis Ruley. * Tex tries to water a lettuce, but the lettuce keeps moving and spooks Tex, and the lettuce is revealed to be on Jay * 3 flowers appear, all are yellow, except the last one which is Nemo * A toy tractor drives around a toy house. * Gordon Shumway tries to pick apples off the apple tree, but every time he does, apples fall on his head. Eventually he sees and avalanche of apples coming and runs off. * Food from the farm: carrots, wheat, apples, and corn. * Food from the farm montage is shown (Annen Polka; Strauss) * Gordon Shumway stares at us * Matilda tries to get milk and fails, Gordon Shumway pours 2 cups of milk, and Tex The Robot and Dark Elline drink the milk and get mustaches, and a hen puppet watches eggs (The Cows Give Us Milk/The Chickens Give Us Eggs (tune: The Farmer in the Dell)). ** Art: The Basket of Eggs by Henri-Horace Roland Delaporte. * Nemo finds an ear of corn on a stalk, and does everything he can to get it down * Toy eggs hatch, each one cheeping, except for the last one, which crows. * Celebrating the Harvest. * Gordon Shumway rings the triangle again. * Harvest montage is shown as Matilda, SMG3, Gordon Shumway, The Blues, Tex, DP, and DE dance. As the music ends, DP Crows (The Queen of the West; Traditional). * Tex sees the table and steals sunflower centerpiece. * Farm montage is shown (Kinderszenen; Schumann). * End Credits (Old MacDonald Had a Farm, instrumental). * Tex rakes hay, but Gordon Shumway cheats by using a vacuum, much to the surprise of Tex. Category:Squeak Squad